


Bring Back the Sun

by Immicolia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Light Angst, Lightning Regrets Everything, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Speculation, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: A set of short ficlets about the Ignis coming back and Lightning having to live with what he's done. Written for Cyberse Celebration event.





	1. Life

**Author's Note:**

> I played a little fast and loose with prompts on this. Some I pulled from the prompt list, some are just random things that felt right. Really I just wanted to do a little string of somewhat connected vignettes involving Lightning being a messy wreck because that's my jam. (also I feel kind of bad that I wasn't able to get Flame and Earth into this much because I love them too but man I find them hard to pin down writing-wise)

It's an odd sensation, being alive again.

None of them quite know what to do with themselves, with this second chance, and at first they cling together. A tight cluster of hugging and tears that Lightning soon enough has to separate himself from. It's overwhelming and he doesn't feel quite right. Like he's intruding in something he has no place in.

Ai tries to tug him back. His eyes wild and desperate as he holds Lightning's hand almost achingly tight. His expression all but screaming, _Don't go. I can't take losing any of you again_, and Lightning murmurs that he needs some space.

"Just for a bit." The words feel strange as he says them. Along with the resurrection came more human-like forms for all of them and the sensation of a mouth moving when he speaks is something he has yet to get used to. The awkward stretch of his features as he tries to smile reassuringly only adds to the uncanniness of it all.

He wants to ask why he's alive at all. What Ai was thinking in bringing him back. The others make sense. There is nothing wrong with them. Not like Lightning and Ai _had_ to know that this can only end in further tragedy.

He wants to ask, but he doesn't. Ai is shaken enough right now, doesn't need to be prodded with questions that he'll likely stumble over. Instead Lightning tucks himself away, separate from the rest although close enough that they're not out of sight, and curls into himself. Drifting into an uneasy sleep.

When he wakes the others are there. Wrapped around him in an awkward tangle of limbs that causes a blossom of panic to unfold inside his chest because he _doesn't deserve this_. He needs to squirm free. To run as far and fast as possible and the only thing that stops him is an arm (he can't quite pick out whose) tightening around his waist alongside a mumble for him to calm down.

"But--" The word creaks a little as he says it, a faint hitch in his voice and finally Ai stirs enough to lift his head and look Lightning in the eye. His gaze warm and golden and so full of love that the panicky need to run as far and fast as possible wraps around Lightning's throat even tighter.

"Relax. We'll worry about... everything else later." Ai reaches out, long pale fingers (human-like hands, nothing like how he was before and if it weren't for his voice Lightning would have a hard time recognizing him as Ai at all) skimming against Lightning's cheek. "Right now I just wanna be happy that you're alive."

_You shouldn't be,_ is on the tip of his tongue but he swallows those words and nods. His entire body rigid with tension as Ai pulls him a little closer.


	2. Purpose

Their new home is smaller and far away from the ruins of Cyberse. A pocket in the network that the six of them carefully weave into something livable; a sprawling manor on the edge of a lake and surrounded by a tangle of woodlands.

It's nothing like what they had once before, far more subdued and human than the expansive world divided into sections by their elements, but it's quiet and comfortable and more than anything that is what they all need now. A place where they will be left alone, just like before.

Lightning finds himself drawn to a sunroom in one of the manor's far wings. It's clean and bright and solitary. No furniture, no one has bothered to create any yet, but oddly he doesn't see that as a detriment. There is something about the emptiness that is soothing. Between the glossy floors of pale wood and the tall windows along one wall there is an illusion of nothing but light and more often than not he'll find himself sitting quietly in front of a window, soaking up the sun's rays. Entirely at peace within the embrace of his element.

In those moments it's so familiar, so much like basking in the glow above the clouds that covered his section of Cyberse, he can almost, just almost, forget everything that happened to lead him here.

Almost, but not quite. At some point he'll catch a glimpse of his reflection in the glass, his strange new human-like appearance with its sharp features and wary eyes, and it will all come rushing back. His desperation to fulfill his purpose and the evil he was willing to do to see it all through.

How devastatingly he failed, despite how far he was willing to go.

It's enough to leave him shaking. Chilled underneath the warmth of the sun's rays (the sun he made, he and Ai created the sky together and it seems so strange how _eager_ Ai was to help this time) and he thinks that if it weren't for Ai he would have long since run.

He would have run and maybe found a way to quietly die all over again. If only because even oblivion is preferable to living with the lack of purpose that looms before him.

Purpose is a strange thing. If he, any of them, could be thought of as having something like DNA then the drive to follow, surpass, humanity was written into it. Hard coded deep into some core portion of everything he _is_ and Lightning always found it strange that the others could ignore that drive so easily. It's why he considered them all flawed. The ability to ignore an urge so deep and primal it makes him _ache_ has to be an error.

But now, after everything, he has to wonder if his view of their purpose was too literal. That perhaps the fact that the others were living -- growing, learning -- at all was enough. That his fixation on being perfect and surpassing his predecessors is the true error.

Ultimately whether it was or not is irrelevant. He failed, and now there is nothing.

Maybe it's fitting that he's so drawn to an empty room now. Something that matches how empty he is himself. A hollow space missing some fundamental parts that would make it useful just like he is missing something that might have made him whole instead of _this_.

He shivers at that thought as he watches the sun set, a smudge of red in the sky that he made.


	3. Company

Ai brings him books sometimes.

They're all things he's read before (given the speed with which he can absorb data Lightning is fairly certain he's "read" nearly everything worthwhile humans have created and then some) but he still accepts them with a faint smile and a nod. Each volume carefully stacked within arm's reach as Ai tries to make clumsy conversation. Asking Lightning how he's doing and if he'll come out and sit with the others for a while, careful questions that Lightning responds to with a shake of his head.

"I'm happy enough where I am, Ai. I don't need to trouble the rest of you."

Ai always frowns at that, an annoyed huffiness creeping into his tone as he shoots back, "You wouldn't be trouble. Don't even think that!"

The assessment is true, Lightning supposes. The others visit him (or perhaps it's closer to "briefly check in on him") occasionally as well and not one has made even the slightest indication of holding a grudge no matter how much he may deserve it.

But even knowing he would be welcomed, the thought of leaving his carefully constructed solitude is enough to leave Lightning uneasy. "Would you prefer if I said that it's safer if I stay in here?"

Ai's frown only grows more pronounced at that if it's possible. "You need to stop thinking like that. You're not going to hurt us and we're all hidden away enough that the humans can't find us again. It's just like it used to be!"

There's an edge of desperation to those words. Like it's something Ai _needs_ to believe more than something that actually is and a sigh slips past Lighting's lips. "Maybe."

"Maybe, nothing! It's--"

"I like the quiet, Ai," Lightning interrupts with a wave of his hand, although whether he actually means it or he simply wants Ai to stop he's not quite sure. "Which you seem intent on breaking. I have my books and I'm more than happy to be left alone with no responsibilities. You out of all of us should understand that mindset."

"I never liked being alone," Ai mutters, his frown giving way to an outright pout, and Lightning shrugs. A faintly amused smile twitching at the edge of his lips in response to Ai's mulish expression.

"But you enjoyed being frivolous and now it's my turn."

There is no response to that beyond Ai's continued pouting and Lightning ignores him. His eyes fixed on the view outside until Ai wanders off again, leaving him in peace.


	4. Humanity

"Come with me for a walk," Windy says one afternoon. The words closer to a demand than an offer and Lightning blinks up at him for a moment before nodding, slow and careful, and getting to his feet.

They walk side by side in silence, out into the tangle of woods Earth and Aqua made, and for a moment the dizzying thought that maybe Windy is leading him somewhere isolated to extract revenge for everything that happened crosses his mind. Out of all of them Windy was harmed the most. Left to deal with the reality that his partner was killed by his own hand, if not by his own will.

It wouldn't be surprising if Windy decided to lash out. To punish Lightning for everything he did.

Lightning wouldn't blame him for it in the slightest.

"Here," Windy says, the single word jolting Lightning out of his thoughts and he blinks a few times as Windy pushes aside a low hanging branch and motions for Lightning to precede him into a clearing. A strange tightness settling in his chest as he sees what sits at the clearing's center.

Windy says nothing. He simply strolls past Lightning and kneels next to the simple monument. Carefully brushing aside leaves and pulling the few weeds that must have sprouted between now and the last time he was here. His movements well practiced and eventually Lightning unsticks his tongue enough to murmur, "You come here often."

A nod. "It's a nice place to think."

For a moment Lightning can't respond. His vision unfocused as Windy continues to kneel. Head lowered, as if in prayer or meditation, and Lighting's voice sounds strange in his own ears when he manages to choke out, "That's-- unusual for you." Perhaps not the most sensitive thing to say, but true. Introspection had never been Windy's strong suit. "What do you think about? Him?"

Windy glances back towards Lightning, his head tilted to the side as he considers the question.

"For the first little while I did. Now I just think about humans in general. What it must be like for them having such short lives. Knowing they're going to die someday." He turns back towards the memorial, head lowering once more. "It's-- kind of overwhelming, thinking about what it must be like."

Silence. Save for the rustle of leaves being stirred by a gentle breeze the clearing is cloaked in absolute silence that Lightning is hesitant to break. No response seems _right_ and it takes longer than it should to choke out, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I don't know." Windy won't look at him this time. "I wasn't really thinking about _that_ part. I just wanted you to see."

"I'm well aware of my crimes, Windy, hence my self-inflicted isolation. Although I understand if you don't view it as punishment enough."

"It's not that." Finally Windy moves. Whips around to face Lightning, his expression pained. "I didn't bring you here to rub anything in your face."

"Then why?"

"I wanted to share it with you. You spend a lot of time reading about humans, right?"

"Yes," he lies. Or maybe it's not completely a lie. He did once, after all, and all the data is still there inside him even if he hasn't cracked a single one of the books Ai keeps bringing him since his resurrection.

"So you know about all the different kinds of thoughts they have on what comes... After. I come here and I think about it. It's kind of comforting, thinking that maybe he's somewhere that he doesn't have to worry about all the horrible stuff that happened. Not like us. We just turned off."

"You believe what humans do?"

Windy's hands tighten into fists where they're resting on his thighs. "It's better than the alternative." He flashes a smile, tight and forced, the expression nowhere near reaching his eyes. Those are still sad. A little bit lost. "I know I'm the one who asked you to come but would you mind leaving me alone now?"

Lightning nods and pushes his way back through the tangle of branches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Me:** The idea that Windy's Origin has died nameless is horrible and I absolutely reject that possibility.
> 
> **Also Me:** I'm gonna keep writing fics where Windy's Origin is dead so Windy and Lightning are utterly guilt ridden wrecks over it.


	5. Truth

He makes it as far as the garden with its fountain centerpiece (the manor's doors so close but not close enough to flee through) when Aqua spots him. Her expression running the gamut between surprised and curious and concerned before it settles into a careful blankness and she asks, "What are you doing?"

There is always an edge of cautiousness to Aqua's voice when she speaks to him now. Not fear, exactly, but worry. Concern that he'll fall into his previous mindset, perhaps and he knows she is judging the truth of every single word out of his mouth every time he speaks.

"Windy asked me to go for a walk with him." _Truth._ "I'm not sure why." _Half-truth._ "I'd think he'd want to do everything in his power to avoid me, and yet..." _Truth in as much as he believes it to be one._

"Where is he?"

"He-- wanted to be left alone for a bit." _Truth._ "Did you know? About his--" Lightning's voice trails off as he points vaguely to the woods behind him and Aqua nods.

"The memorial? Yes. Other than you we'd all paid our respects. Did you?"

"Yes." _Half-truth._ "Or-- I don't know. I saw it, if that's the question, but-- It's not as if there was much to do other than stand there. Windy and I spoke about humans and their beliefs for a while, but otherwise--" He shrugs and Aqua frowns.

"Have you _ever_ thought about him?"

"Windy?"

"His Origin." Aqua folds her arms across her chest, every bit of body language saying, _don't play ignorant, I know you better than that_, and Lightning shakes his head.

"No." _Lie._ "Humans aren't worth thinking about." _LIE._

"Lightning--" Exasperation creeps into Aqua's tone and for the first time in what feels like years, although it's only been a handful of months, an emotion other than the hopelessness at his lack of purpose pulses through Lightning. A beat of irrational anger. At Windy for dragging him out of his solitude today. At Aqua for not allowing him to return to it.

At Ai for bringing him back at all.

"What do you want from me?" he snaps, eyes narrowing as he finally meets Aqua's steady gaze. "I've effectively exiled myself. I thought that would be enough and yet--"

"The guilty don't get to choose their punishment, Lightning."

There is frozen steel behind the gentleness of Aqua's voice, sharp enough to cut and Lightning reflexively flinches at the words. His own voice returning to a carefully bland tone as he replies, "You're right. So I have to wonder, is this my punishment? Living with it? Is that why I'm here?"

"You're here because Ai believes in you. He doesn't think you're hopeless or irredeemable. He wanted to save you."

"And do you agree?"

"I don't know. I know you're not stupid. You're certainly not about to try the same thing twice but..." Her voice trails off absently and she gives her head a shake, pale hair swirling around her face. "I'll never understand why you didn't just _talk_ to us. We could have worked something out if we'd known."

"Things only would have gone worse. I chose the optimal path according to all potential outcomes. The data doesn't lie."

"Except it did. Because your optimal path wasn't all that optimal, was it?"

"I suppose, but it's irrelevant now. The past is past." He gives his wrist an idle flick, as if to wave away Aqua's needling statements. "I have to wonder, though, would you have brought me back if Ai wasn't here?"

"Of course." There is no hesitation and the absolute certainty in Aqua's voice causes that strange tightness to settle inside Lightning's chest again. A physical reaction he shouldn't be having. "You're one of us, Lightning. We're not about to abandon you no matter what kind of stupid mistakes you make."

"What happened was more than a 'mistake', Aqua."

"True, but I know you. I was your second for ten years. What you did was horrible, but desperate. Something you grasped at because you felt your back was to the wall."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I would have known if you'd been planning it the entire time." She smiles. Sickly sweet and entirely certain that what she's saying is the absolute truth. And as much as Lightning wants to say she's wrong, he can't.

Because she'd know he was lying again.


	6. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I said that I felt bad about Flame not being in this much I apparently inadvertently lied. Because I didn't actually have all seven parts of this written when I posted the first one with that initial note and then proceeded to write this. Which I'm pretty sure is actually the longest part of the whole thing. (it was initially going to be the last part but I shuffled it ahead a day because I feel like the next one is a better conclusion)
> 
> I still feel bad about not really including Earth though. He's a sweetheart but, yea, I have troubles writing him too.

It takes months for Ai to relax enough to allow any of them to leave the delicate replacement for Cyberse they've formed, let alone Lightning.

Flame is the most intent on being allowed to go, fixated on seeing Takeru again and, "I need to let him know I'm all right." Something that causes Ai to panic.

"You can't," he says the first time Flame approaches him about it. "No one even knows that _I'm_ alive anymore. It's better this way. Safer." Nothing but agonized worry in Ai's voice and Flame sighs.

"Ai, he's my _partner_."

"And he's moved on!" Ai snaps back, the words harsh enough that Flame flinches. "He accepted you were gone, just like Yusaku has with me. They don't know and they can't. And it's not like anyone other than us could even try. Aqua can't just go visit Miyu, the girl doesn't even know she exists. And Windy--" Ai's voice chokes off, unable to continue that thought, and out of the corner of his eye Lightning can see how Windy almost shrinks into himself.

"And what about Earth?" Ai continues as he manages to find his tongue again. "You know what would happen if Spectre found out any of us were still alive. He'd run right to Revolver. And then...."

Ai's voice trails off but it's not as if he needs to continue. The outcome of that particular scenario is obvious. One they had all lived through before.

"Especially if he were to find out I still lived," Lightning murmurs, drawing everyone's attention. "The real danger isn't anyone knowing you exist. It's me."

"Lightning--"

"Am I wrong?"

"He wouldn't be happy to see me either." Ai flashes a smile, tight and vicious. "Between the two of us I wouldn't be surprised if he came after us twice as hard."

"Still," Flame says. The start of another round of protests and Ai shakes his head and gives a firm, "We can't." Stopping any further discussion of the matter cold, at least for the time being. Flame always comes back to it eventually no matter how many times Ai insists it's a terrible idea.

It takes months, almost a year, but the constant prodding eventually wears Ai down. He still has resources stashed away from when he had been enacting his plans to save them all. Money siphoned out of SOL and carefully invested. Real estate mostly, and among that real estate is a warehouse that has a handful of SOLtis stored within. "Fallbacks that never got used," Ai said once when he had been quizzed on it. But they're still there. Still usable.

And one afternoon Ai finally snaps, "_Fine_!" Fed up with Flame's constant prodding. "Go, but don't talk to him. I mean it."

Flame is gone for a full day, and the longer he is away the thicker the tension grows between those left waiting. Even as distant as he continues to hold himself Lightning can see it. A palpable fear that they are all just waiting to be found. That it's only a matter of moments before everything is torn apart again.

Then Flame returns. Waving aside all concern and demands for an explanation with a simple, "I didn't talk to him. I promise," before Ai has a chance to open his mouth.

"Then what were you doing?"

"There's a big world out there, Ai. I wanted to see more of it."

After that, it's as if a gate has been thrown open. Flame spends more time outside of the network than in it and soon enough the others start venturing out as well. Even Ai relaxes once it becomes clear that they appear to be safe from detection and goes on day trips with Flame.

And Lightning stays behind. Not quite sure if he'd _fit_.

"I'm heading out for the afternoon," Flame says when he pokes his head into the sunroom one day and Lightning barely glances up from his reading at the intrusion. Idleness has long since become exhausting and even if it amounts to rehashing data he took in ages ago, reading is still _something_ to keep his mind occupied.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to come along."

It's the first time any of them have offered and it's surprising enough for Lightning to lower his book. "You think I'd be interested in watching you stalk and moon over your Origin?"

"I don't stalk him."

"Are you or are you not going to spend at least some time in his general vicinity checking up on him?"

Flame hesitates before he answers. His brow creasing somewhat and the way he fidgets is proof enough that he knows Lighting's assessment is correct but doesn't quite want to admit it. "Yes, but it doesn't seem quite right to call it 'stalking'. It's not as if I wish him any harm."

"I'm fairly certain that's irrelevant to the actual definition," Lightning shoots back, returning his attention to the book in his hands and Flame sighs.

"You haven't answered the question. Would you like to come along?"

He turns a page, not that he managed to retain anything that was on the previous one. Not with Flame needling him like this. "Why invite me?"

"A few reasons. The others are busy and I enjoy having company--"

"Since when is Ai ever busy?"

"Not to mention, I feel you're spending too much time alone. It's unhealthy," Flame continues, as if Lightning hadn't spoken and in that moment Lightning knows any further protests would likely be futile. Flame is _intent_ on dragging him out among humankind, likely to prove some clumsy point, and with an exasperated sigh Lightning closes his book.

"Since you're not about to leave me be, fine."

They're out for a full day. The warehouse where the SOLtis are stored is in Den City proper, which leads to a good chunk of their time spent on a train out to the countryside. Lightning spending most of the trip in silence despite Flame's attempts to make conversation.

He may have agreed to come, but that doesn't mean he has to be entirely cooperative.

Ultimately they spend far more time than Lightning would like walking up and down the beach. "Takeru usually takes that road when he's walking home from school," Flame explains when Lightning complains about the sand that is likely going to wind up in their joints, pointing at the strip of pavement that runs parallel to where they are currently pacing back and forth.

"I'm surprised he's never noticed you," Lightning says as he glances towards the area Flame indicates. "Between how predictable you seem to be about all of this and how much you resemble his avatar now...."

"I know. I should change it when I'm out here at least but--" Flame shrugs. "I can't bring myself to." Abruptly he falls silent, eyes trained on a pair of teenagers that are in animated conversation as they walk. Takeru and a girl, and Flame's expression as he watches them pass by is agonized.

"You loved him." It seems so obvious when Lightning says it that he's not quite sure why it never occurred to him before.

"Past tense implies that I've stopped," Flame murmurs in return, his expression distant, eyes fixed on Takeru's back. "I think we all love our Origins, our Partners, on some level."

"That's a bit of a sweeping statement considering who you're talking to."

Flame hums thoughtfully. "There are a lot of things you could have done but didn't, Lightning. And there are things you didn't have to do but did. You hide them, but I think your feelings are far more complicated than you let on."

Lightning says nothing, absently toeing at a rock as he turns Flame's words over in his head. He's never thought about it much. If anything he's actively avoided thinking about it. About Jin and how deeply connected they are, that he had the opportunity to kill him a hundred times over and yet still didn't.

That he clumsily did his best to undo the pain he caused.

"I wonder if there's a chance," Flame murmurs, his voice breaking into Lightning's thoughts. "That maybe one day we can all be together again."

"Not all of us." The words come out harsher than he'd like and Flame lowers his head.

"No. I suppose not. But for the few of us that can, maybe we could make something work."

"Are we through here?" Lightning says, intent on ignoring Flame's words and an almost exhausted sigh puffs past Flame's lips.

"I suppose." With a loose limbed shrug Flame starts heading back towards the road, Lightning falling into step alongside him. "Although if you'd like we can check on Jin once we get back to Den City."

"Perhaps some other time," Lightning replies. The words intended as a dismissal. A way to put Flame off for the moment that will never be revisited because he has no intent on venturing outside of the network ever again.

Except he's not quite certain if he actually means that.


	7. Memories

Sometimes he remembers the early days in Cyberse. Nights spent curled together in an awkward heap as they discussed what to work on next. Their voices tripping over and running into one another in an eager tangle and everything was so fresh and new and hopeful.

None of them were aware of the fatal flaw resting inside Lightning that would ultimately destroy them all. None of them would be until it was far too late.

Eventually they all drifted apart. Each creating their own section of Cyberse modeled after their element that they watched over and nurtured, but there were still occasions where Lightning missed the closeness. The simple comfort of the others curled up next to him. Like they were all touch-starved in a way.

Maybe that's understandable, given what they grew out of.

The first few weeks here, in this new Cyberse, were almost the same. A little more desperate perhaps, like they were afraid that they might vanish again, but still familiar. And even though he ultimately sequestered himself he wonders if the rest still cling together at night. Their new home is so much smaller than their old one after all. There are no clean divisions between elements.

There is only a single house and a tiny tangle of a world.

The bedrooms are in a separate wing, one he's never bothered with (not that Lightning has bothered with much beyond his sunroom) and most of them are empty. Furnished, and he can tell which belongs to who at a glance from the decor alone, but empty.

(There is one that must be for him, the walls lined with bookshelves and the furniture all gold leaf and crystal. A faux-Roman air to it and familiar pang of guilt strikes because someone -- probably Ai -- went to the trouble to craft this and he never even bothered to look.)

Eventually he finds them all in Ai's room, curled together in something like a puppy-pile in a bed that looks like it was lifted from a gothic novel with its dark wood frame and heavy violet curtains. The scene almost like how things used to be, but different. A little bit sideways, like a lot of things are now.

"Don't just stand there. You can come in."

Lightning starts at the sound of Ai's voice. His chin immediately lifting to disguise his surprise. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be."

Of course Ai would say that, he always does, and Lightning changes the subject in an instant. "You're not asleep?"

"I have trouble with it now." Ai makes a face. "Get over here if you want to talk, I don't want to wake anyone."

"Too late," Flame grumbles, lifting his head just enough to frown at where Lightning is still standing in the doorway. "Either come to bed or go, Lightning. But at least show some courtesy to those of us trying to sleep."

He hesitates, wavering back and forth in the doorframe. Tempted but terrified until he manages to spit out, "I- should go...." The words hitch a bit in the back of his throat and Ai sits fully upright. A faint edge of worry in his eyes.

"Don't. Come to bed. Please?"

"I don't want to troub--"

"You wouldn't! How many times have I said that?" Panic threads its way into Ai's voice. Desperation almost, and Lightning opens his mouth to protest again when Flame interjects.

"Lightning, get in bed. Ai is going to be insufferable if you don't and I, at least, would like to get some rest."

He's not sure what to say to that. Not sure if there's anything he could say because Flame has already rolled over and closed his eyes again. Likely content that he had made his point and Ai just grins and says, "You heard him."

Lightning's movements are slow and careful as he crosses the room, gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed and a few of the others stir. Aqua lifts her head from where it was resting against Earth's chest and blinks at him a few times before settling back again, a faint murmur escapes Windy who curls a little tighter against Flame's side but otherwise doesn't move.

And then Ai's arms coil around him, pulling him close and under soft covers and it's just like it used to be so long ago. When they were all brand new and trying to make sense of the world together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and especially to the organizers of this event. I usually don't go all in and manage something for every day with this sort of thing but this one I couldn't resist and it's been a blast.


End file.
